


Правило семь

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в котором вокруг запястья появляются звёздочки, когда ты целуешь не своего соулмейта. Когда появляется десятая – ты умираешь.На момент их первой встречи у Доктора звёзд девять, потому что он не может не влюбляться, у Ривер — пять, потому что быть осторожной скучно.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 8





	Правило семь

Когда Ривер тянется к его губам, Доктор только ухмыляется. И как только его особенная психопатка могла выбрать самый простой способ? У него на запястье девять звёзд, верно, небрежно сложенных по кривой в почти галлифрейские созвездия. Его поцелуй однажды спас мир, поэтому Доктор ни о чём не жалел, даже об остальных восьми — особенно о них.

Они с Ривер встречаются глазами, и он смотрит с опаской, но одновременно с тем и без сопротивления, просто беспечно отдаваясь ей на милость — или растерзание. У Ривер в глазах плещутся хитрость и уместное веселье, а потом она сокращает и без того ничтожное расстояние между ними и прижимается к его губам своими. Доктор отвечает, растворяясь в знакомом ощущении, хоть она и отстраняется уже через пару секунд, ловко скользя прочь. Оба не сводят взглядов, наполненных настороженностью и угрозой, с друг друга, забывая моргать.

Ривер меняется в лице, когда Доктор улыбается шире и не умирает. Она делает шаг назад и сосредоточенно возвращает позе и выражению лица безразличие, пока он теперь всем своим существом старается выразить лишь тепло, несмотря на то, что Ривер только что пыталась его убить. Доктор качает головой, поправляя свои мысли: Мэлс, ещё не Ривер.

А Мэлс вдруг недобро улыбается и направляется прочь, к оконной раме, ведущей на улицы Берлина. Доктор пошатывается, чувствуя, как воздух с трудом проходит к лёгким, и поражённо смотрит на неё.

Когда она самодовольно рассказывает об отравленном поцелуе, смеётся над его привязанностью к Ривер и прыгает с подоконника, у Доктора лишь две мысли, первая: умирать всё же придётся. Вторая приятнее: у них всё будет в порядке. В конце концов, он тоже сбежал после первого поцелуя.

***

В Стормкейдже, как всегда, ливень, гром и молнии, смешанные с грохотом бьющихся в безразличные каменные стены волн тёмного океана. Доктору в очередной раз думается, что Ривер совсем не вписывается сюда. У неё зелёные глаза, абсолютно тёплые и привычно искрящиеся; рассыпавшиеся по плечам золотистые кудряшки, как он знает, игриво сверкающие на солнце, которого тут не бывает. Ладонь Ривер, поправив бабочку на его шее, остаётся лежать где-то между его плечом и грудью, согревая сквозь ткань пиджака, и Доктор понимает, что совершенно не учится на своих ошибках. Больше всего сейчас хочется не попрощаться, а простоять так как можно дольше.

Но он уже попрощался, так что…

Ривер целует его. Обвив руками плечи, сжимая воротник, улыбаясь, беззастенчиво сминая губы, прижимаясь ещё ближе и заставляя его неловко подскочить и взмахнуть руками. До Доктора не сразу доходит, что он ещё жив, поэтому он, едва скользнув пальцами по её плечу, отскакивает в сторону.

— В чём дело? — удивлённо спрашивает Ривер, медленно опуская руки. — Разве мы так раньше не делали?

Доктор качает головой, пытаясь понять, что чувствует, а Ривер в шоке смотрит на него. Потом она, видимо, вспоминает о звёздах, и к удивлению, написанному в её глазах, прибавляются понимание и страх.

— Прости, — выдыхает она. — Я не думала, что для тебя ещё так рано.

Доктор, успокаивающе качнув головой, машет руками и улыбается, потому что часть его определённо счастлива.

— Знаешь, как говорят: всё случается в первый раз.

Он убегает быстрее, чем вспоминает, что его первый — её последний.

***

Ривер в очередной раз сбивает его с ног после прыжка со скалы. Доктор раскрывает глаза, путаясь в прикосновениях, потому что Ривер всё ещё прижимает его к полу, и вспоминает, как сказал ей, что ТАРДИС — не её такси. Крепко сжав её талию, Доктор громко смеётся, пряча лицо в её волосах.

Ривер поднимает голову и опирается на локоть, удивлённо изучая его сверху, прикусывает губу, чтобы самой не рассмеяться от зрелища тысячелетнего таймлорда, по-мальчишески заливисто смеющегося на полу собственной ТАРДИС, и гладит по плечу свободной рукой. Их ноги всё ещё переплетены между собой. Отдышавшись, Доктор завороженно смотрит на её лицо, слегка покрасневшее от бега и колючего воздуха, мешающего лететь сквозь себя, растрепавшиеся волосы и смеющиеся глаза, выдающие её улыбку с головой. Ривер наконец наклоняется за поцелуем.

Им так повезло, что никто из них так и не смог убежать. Что когда он в страхе пытался оттолкнуть её и, поняв, что это бесполезно, хотел больше никогда не пересекать пути, их всё равно возвращало друг к другу, пока он не научился не убегать от страха перед их историей.

И Доктор совершенно ни о чём не жалеет. Возможно, лишь только самую малость о древней китайской фарфоровой чашке с чаем, упавшей из его рук в пропасть, когда он ловил Ривер.

***

Не обращая внимания на пелену, уже начавшую окутывать его разум, Доктор замечает, с какой силой Ривер сжимает спинку стула, на котором сидит. Что выражает её лицо, он никак не может понять.

Он просит её помочь Эми и Рори, теперь, когда она сама в безопасности, совершенно не думая о себе. Это выходит машинально и окончательно путает Мэлс, и она в замешательстве сжимает губы.

— Тебе не всё равно, — удивлённо заключает она. — Посмотри на себя: тебе всё ещё не всё равно.

Доктор видит, что она больше не хочет его смерти, и именно это путает её и, видимо, пугает.

Поэтому он, сглотнув, просит никогда не убегать прочь, если страшно — правило семь.

***

За открытой дверью ТАРДИС звёздное небо, под которым простирается до самого горизонта лес. Его вытянутые шпили веток с восхищением смотрят на пронзительный космос, будто бы вставая на цыпочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Ривер выбирала пейзаж, и Доктор вынужденно признал, что она хороша в этом.

Она устраивается в кресле, поджав ноги под себя, и Доктор невольно любуется ею со своей позиции. Он лежит в том же кресле, закинув ноги на консоль и устроив голову на её коленях, чувствуя, как Ривер играет с его волосами. Тёплый, почти как её пальцы, летний ветерок невесомо витает по комнате, стремясь заполнить тишину.

Взгляд Доктора цепляется за её запястье, повисшее рядом с его головой, и он тут же возмущённо цокает: в их предыдущую встречу звёзд было не пять, а шесть. Ривер беззаботно отводит руку в сторону:

— Не переживай, я всегда оставляла место для твоей.

Он лишь хмурится:

— Ты никогда не пробовала быть поосторожнее?

— Было дело, — кивает Ривер, несмотря на его деланно угрюмый тон, в её глазах пляшут смешинки. — Но это оказалось скучно.

Доктор рычит себе под нос и снова вылавливает её ладонь, чтобы медленно переплести их пальцы между собой.

— К тому же, мне надо как-то отвлекать охранников, когда вздумается сбежать, — добавляет она.

Доктор думает целых шесть секунд, прежде чем понимает, о чём она.

— Что?!

***

— Значит, Мелоди Понд, — мягко тянет Доктор вместо приветствия.

ТАРДИС тихо гудит на заднем дворе Пондов, окруженная голыми деревьями и пожухлой осенней травой, как всегда вписываясь в своё место — чуть левее от старых качелей и чуть ближе к сердцам жителей. В окнах кухни неровными полосками горит свет, и, если приглядеться, то можно приметить две фигруы за столом. Ривер улыбается, замирая на фоне дома и поправляя на плечах куртку Рори, и Доктор вдруг раскидывает руки для объятий. Ривер удивлённо поднимает брови, но шагает навстречу, обнимая и смыкая руки у него за спиной.

— Там, — начинает Доктор, сглатывая, потому что слова даются тяжело, даже когда он не видит её глаз, — на Демоновом Беге, до того, как ты появилась… Эми просила меня всё исправить.

Ривер напрягается всем телом, сильно сжав его плечи. Её возмущение почти физически повисает в воздухе рядом.

— Я просто должен был спросить, — тихо, упорно продолжает Доктор. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, и я мог бы постараться.

Ривер всё-таки отстраняется от него, лишая тепла, и твёрдо качает головой:

— Нет. Я понимаю, Доктор, но нет. К тому же, — вдруг улыбается она, в глазах уже привычно пляшут чертянята, — у меня было время с ними. Ты уже скоро поймёшь.

Доктор раздражённо и одновременно с тем любопытно поводит плечами на новые спойлеры. Ривер не сдерживает смешка, но он не успевает ничем ответить: Эми, стоя на пороге, зовёт их обоих в тёплый дом. Ривер берёт его под руку, чтобы сопроводить внутрь, и её запястье почти искрит, соприкасаясь с его локтём. Сейчас Доктору верится, что это — та аксиома, которую нельзя переписать.

***

Сейчас же лица Эми и Рори остаются позади, а Доктор не отводит взгляд от Мэлс. Глаза уже закрываются, но он, превозмогая усталость, держится в сознании, чтобы поговорить с ней.

В её глазах непонимание, волнение и даже беспокойство, когда она склоняется над ним. А ещё проступает привычное, такое похожее на Ривер тепло.

— Найди её, — приказывает Доктор, потому что хочет быть уверен, что она правда всё знает и всегда понимала, — найди Ривер Сонг. _И передай ей…_


End file.
